The Gift
by kenihiko
Summary: done back in nov for the 53 festival at lj. disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

The gift

Part 1

Of all the stupid things. It was a time honored tradition after all but this year it had a new swing to it. 

They had birthdays the same month and usually Sanzo just bought Gojyo a new pack of smokes or something small but this time was different. He felt he needed to do more since they had become intimate. But what the hell should he get the red head? 

He pushed the glasses further up his face so that they were just at his hairline and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't do this kind of crap it's giving me a fucking head ache." 

Sighing he pushed away from the table. "Hakkai I'm going out for a walk." He called out.

"While you're out cutie get me some smokes will ya?" Gojyo called out.

"Fuck you lazy ass get'em yourself." He flipped the half breed off. "I just was letting Hakkai know so he wouldn't worry."

"Thank you very much Sanzo I appreciate the heads up."

"Want company lover?" Gojyo whispered in his ear.

"No!" Sanzo said sharply. "I want to go alone."

"Party pooper."

"Bite me." The blond regretted that as soon as it left his mouth. Gojyo was still close to his ear so there was no surprise when he bit the nearest earlobe. "Not now you idiot."

"So I can bite you later?" the red eyebrows wiggled.

Sanzo sighed and walked out the door.

"I didn't hear a no." Gojyo's voice trailed after him.

Several frustrating hours later Sanzo felt he had just what he wanted. 

They were having a birthday party for Gojyo tonight and now Sanzo had not just one gift but two. One for when they were together in the privacy of the bedroom and one that the others could see.

Hakkai had really put out a spread this year. The monkey looked like his eyes were going to pop right out of his head. There was so much food on the table. 

"Think there's enough Hakkai?" Sanzo asked sarcastically. 

"Well we do have a few extra guests this year."

"What? Who the hell did you invite?" 

"Well naturally I invited his brother and his friends."

"Wonderful." Sanzo said flatly. 

Once the guests had arrived the party began, and continued well into the night. Gojyo seemed to love all the gifts that he was given, and thanked everyone profusely.

When the door to the bedroom was closed Gojyo slid his arms around Sanzo's waist. "I have the best friends in the world." 

Sanzo's arms wound around Gojyo. "I've got one more for you."

"But you already gave me my gift. That carton of smokes was great."

"Yeah well I just felt like giving you something else that was just between us." He gave Gojyo a quick squeeze. "Close your eyes."

"Okay." He chuckled. "What is it?"

"Just wait." 

To Gojyo time seemed to stop. He could hear fabric rustling and Sanzo moving around but not being able to see was bugging him.

Sanzo came back grabbing both of Gojyo's hands he put them back on his waist.

"Oh Sanzo you're naked…is that my surprise?"

"Partly."

"Do I get to be naked too?"

"Yes" 

"When?"

"Soon." 

He could feel Sanzo pull away. "Hey Sanzo?"

"Stay right there." Came from across the room. "Keep those eyes closed." The sound of the bed creaking came next. 

"Sanzo?" 

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

Gojyo nearly swallowed his tongue. There was a perfectly naked Sanzo stretched out on top of the bed. And he was holding a glass of champagne.

"You can do what ever you want tonight I won't complain one little bit."

"Anything?"

"Yep."

Gojyo began to tear his clothes off.

"Anything as long as you wear this." Sanzo held out his hand.

"What is it?" His jaw nearly hit the floor. For in Sanzo's hand was a little silver ring. "Sanzo?" he blinked several time. "What's this for?" 

"Read it."

He did just that. Engraved on the front was. "Beloved cockroach"

"Hey…awww…hey dammit…awww that's sweet….don't call me that….awww." he kept switching between being angry and touched. 

"Well do you still want your gift?"

"HELL YES" 

They did not have the energy to answer the door the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The gift

Part 2

Why did he have the worst possible person to by a gift for? What do you get for someone like him?

These questions were rolling around inside the mind of one very confused red head. 

He needed to buy a gift. No problem at all. It was who he had to buy the gift for that was the problem. They had been friends for awhile now and lovers for a short time, but in all honesty what the hell do you buy for something like him? Smokes? Bullets? New robe? Gojyo was at the point where he was ready to pull his hair out. That man did not do lovey dovey in any way, shape or form so what do you buy such a hard ass?

The answer is you don't buy anything. You give yourself. But in a special way. Sanzo had given him a great present now he had to do like wise. The ring was one definite thing. But what should he have engraved on it. It had to be something witty yet endearing. 

He looked down at the ring Sanzo had given to him and decided to have the nickname he gave Sanzo. That settled he tried to figure out how to top the second part of the blonde's presentation. How to give himself. For that he did not want to do anything overly tacky because Sanzo would just walk out the door and not return.

He passed a gentlemen's club. Well not exactly passed and went inside and had a few drinks and a lot of flirting but that was not what he eventually told Sanzo.

Inspiration hit him when he was watching the show and he left in a hurry so he wouldn't forget it.

Later he lay in wait for Sanzo to enter the room so he could surprise him. It felt like agony for as long as it took. When Sanzo entered the room there stood Gojyo wrapped up in ribbons that twined around his body. He panicked when Sanzo looked like he was going to leave. Gojyo caught his wrist and forced the reluctant monk to sit on a chair.

"Look I know it's kind of tacky but its part of my present to you so sit down and shut up."

After that Sanzo had an amused look on his face. He sat still as Gojyo started to do a very seductive dance in front of him. The more the red head moved and gyrated the more Sanzo was getting turned on. At the end Gojyo told him to pull the ribbons open. There carefully tucked inside was the matching ring. Sanzo gingerly took the ring and read the inscription "grumpy dumpling."

"Why you…" he got out before he leapt to his feet and tackled Gojyo both of them falling on the bed."You're an idiot. I don't know why I love you but I do." 

Gojyo melted into the searing kiss as they rolled around on the bed seeking the best position. 

The others wisely left them alone until well into the afternoon.


End file.
